Appelez moi votre Majesté! (la suite)
by Aleaxiel
Summary: Prequel FF12. Cette fanfic retrace l'enfance et l'adolescence d'Ashe. N'hésitez pas à lire le début dans les liens ci dessous! Les commentaires sont les bienvenus! ;)


NDA: Me revoilà après 10 ans pour terminer mes histoires mes histoires. Pfuiiiii! Laissez moi un commentaire ;)

* * *

 **Titre 2 Chapitre 2: La princesse et son prince**

Sur son lit, caressant évasivement ses longs cheveux d'ébène, Binala ne comprenait plus la mentalité d'Ashe. Elle venait de lui demander de se rapprocher de Vossler pour surveiller les membres de l'Ordre ancien de Dalmasca et empêcher un éventuel coup d'Etat.

Mais, cette séduction attendrait. L'heure était venue de préparer la princesse pour le diner royal que le Roi Raminas avait prévu pour permettre la rencontre d'Ashe et du prince Rassler Heios Nabradia.

Binala se leva et frappa à la porte de la chambre de la princesse. Celle-ci lui permit d'entrer et la nourrice fit la révérence habituelle.

« Tu sais Binala, par rapport à ce que je t'ai dis. Je vais moi-même rencontrer le prince Rassler. Peut être qu'il est fort laid, peut être plus âgé que moi mais il est de mon devoir de Souveraine de l'Epouser si mes terres, Dalmasca, l'exigent » fit remarquer Ashelia, l'air grave.

Binala ne put rien dire. Cependant, séduire Vossler, son ami d'enfance, ne l'enchantait pas du tout. En effet, la princesse avait bien fouillé dans les tréfonds de son âme : elle était tombée amoureuse de Basch, le dernier Capitaine des chevaliers de l'Ordre Ancien de Dalmasca.

La nourrice secoua la tête et se reprit. Elle fouilla dans la penderie en blanc et ocre pour en sortir trois belles robes longues faites de mousseline et de lin fin de couleurs beige et brodées de fils d'or.

Ashe regarda passivement les robes et en choisie une méticuleusement. L'enjeu du diner était tel qu'elle devait briller par sa beauté, sa culture et son charme.

Elle renvoya Binala pour qu'elle puisse se préparer aussi et appela des coiffeuses, maquilleuses et esthéticiennes. Elle fut épilée, massée. Un fard bleu fut posé pour souligner la brillance de ses yeux azur. Des petites tresses entourées de fil d'or ornaient sa coiffure cendrée.

Enfin prête, Binala qui l'attendait derrière la porte prit sa traine transparente et elles se dirigèrent vers la grande salle de banquet.

Ashe recula aussitôt devant le cracheur de feu posté juste derrière la porte qui avait émis un jet de flamme. Elle émit un petit rire et applaudissait le comédien.

Binala lâcha sa traîne et l'entendit comme d'habitude devant les portes pour éviter les risques d'espionnage.

Ashelia répondit aux diverses révérences qu'on lui donnait sur son passage et s'installa sur une banquette, allongée sur le côté.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle vit arriver en grandes pompes sa Sœur Camelia. Celle-ci, fardée à outrance de vert émeraude assortie à la couleur de ses yeux, avait revêtu une robe scintillante d'or pour bien se faire remarquer par l'assistance. Elle ne répondait même pas aux révérences et hommages des nobles déjà installés.

Camelia s'installa le plus loin possible d'Ashelia, cependant toujours dans la zone attribuée à la famille royale, près du trône.

La cadette ignora son ainée et continua à discuter avec son précepteur qui prit la peine de venir à cette cérémonie pour y rencontrer le jeune prince Rassler Heios Nabradia que l'on disait très cultivé pour son âge.

C'est alors que les trompettes retentissent. Tous les invités se levèrent et une musique solennelle de trompettes et de flutes s'éleva dans les airs.

Ashelia se leva et vit avec grande fierté son père le Roi Raminas B'nargin Dalmasca s'avancer d'un pas lourd vers le son trône. Les sujets se baissèrent à même le sol, les mains posées à plat pour rendre hommage au Roi.

Quand il s'assit sur son trône, il claqua des mains pour faire ouvrir les grandes portes à son tour.

impatiente, Ashe voulut voir l'allure de l'invité mais son regard fut bloqué par des sujets bien plus curieux qu'elle et qui se pressaient vers la porte d'entrée.

Un jeune garçon aux cheveux courts argentés, aux traits fins et harmonieux, aux beaux yeux gris, entra avec un léger sourire dans la salle.

Tous les sujets lui firent une référence et l'invité s'installa près du Roi.

Ashelia contempla son beau visage gracieux, son nez et ses lèvres fins, ses cheveux épais courts argentés, sa fière allure dans son armure elle aussi argentée sur laquelle se battaient un dragon et un lion.

Un annonceur cria à pleins poumons :

« Son altesse royale Raminas B'Nargin Dalmasca et son altesse princière Rassler Heios Nabradia ! »

Rassler échangea quelques mots avec le Roi puis son regard croisa celui d'Ashelia.

Ce fut comme une flèche piquée en plein cœur, le temps sembla tourné au ralenti, un instant de grâce.

Le visage d'Ashelia s'empourpra lentement quand elle croisa le regard bienveillant de Rassler. Elle se trouva si beau qu'elle sentit ses mains trembler sous le choc de ce premier regard.

Il ne put détacher son regard d'elle, elle l'avait captivé par sa beauté naturelle.

Le Roi les observa en cachette et sourit discrètement. La magie semblait opérer entre ces deux âmes et il en était plutôt satisfait. L'union d'une princesse dalmascienne avec un prince nabradien permettait de créer un Etat fort, certes coincé entre Archadia au nord et Rozarria au sud, mais Dalmasca se voyait renforcer par cette Union. D'autant qu'il redoutait l'attitude belliqueuse d'Archadia envers Rozarria.

Bien qu'il projetait plutôt un mariage entre ses filles et les princes de Rozarria ou d'Archadia pour s'assurer d'une paix durable, la perspective d'une laiance entre Nabradia et Dalmasca était plausible.

Ashelia eut brusquement un coup de chaud, elle prit la décision de sortir sur la terrasse pour prendre un peu l'air sous les yeux noirs de sa sœur qui n'avait rien raté de la scène.

Quelques instants plus tard, une voix légèrement grave s'éleva dans les airs et fit sursauter Ashelia

« Princesse ? Auriez vous l'amabilité d'accepter ma compagnie ? »

Ashelia se retourna lentement vers son interlocuteur.

« Bien sûr, mon Prince »

Rassler posa délicatement ses mains sur la balustrade.

« Je sais que vous vous interrogez sur ma présence ici et que j'ai accepté l'invitation du Roi Raminas. Je…Excusez moi de mon indélicatesse, Princesse Ashelia, mais je souhaite un rapprochement entre nos deux royaumes. La déesse Galtéa a permis au Roi Raminas de lui avoir prodigué deux filles exceptionnelles… »

Ashelia sourit discrètement. Rassler essayait tant bien que mal de lui faire la cour mais elle sentit perceptiblement du bon cœur et du bon sens chez ce jeune homme.

« Prince Rassler, nous souhaitons aussi un rapprochement entre nos deux royaumes. Cependant, Ivalice manque de princesses. Les nombreux princes d'Archadia, de Rozarria souhaitent aussi une union avec ma sœur ou moi…Je ne peux rien vous promettre… », dit elle en se retournant en direction du banquet.

C'est alors que son air abasourdi, Rassler lui attrape le poignet :

« Princesse Ashelia, je suis un jeune homme de 15 ans bon et cultivé. J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra. Je vous attendrais, Ashe… »

Ashe resta paralysée. Elle ne savait quoi dire devant l'audace de Rassler.

Lorsqu'il lui desserra le poignet délicatement, elle retourna bouleversée vers le banquet.

La nourriture commença à couler à flots, des chocobos rouges à la grenadine, des flambos à la myrtille s'enchainaient sur les tables.

De toute la soirée, Ashe ne put croiser le regard de Rassler.

Elle décida de se retirer avant que les danseuses ne prennent place sur la piste, sous l'étonnement de son père.

Binala lui demanda si ça s'est bien passé et ellui répondit par l'affirmative, l'air absente. Elle devait réfléchir sur les conséquences de son union avec un prince d'Ivalice.

En voyant Binala, l'air inquiète, elle songea aussi qu'il ne fallait pas perdre de vue les mouvements internes au Royaume et elle se devait d'enquêter aussi au sein de l'Ordre Ancien de Dalmasca.


End file.
